1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to an endoscope.
2. Prior Art
U.K. Patent Application No. 2130885 discloses a flexible distal end portion for an endoscope. The end portion is made from plastic material with vertebrae connected by an elongate member or spine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,588 discloses an endoscope with wire sheaths made as solid tubes from a superelastic alloy material.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an endoscope is provided comprising a control section and a shaft extending from the control section. The shaft has a frame with a one-piece tube along a majority of a length of the shaft. The tube comprises a superelastic alloy and slots into the tube along at least one section of the tube. Superelastic properties of the superelastic alloy allow the tube to bend proximate the slots without substantial permanent deformation of the tube. The superelastic alloy provides the shaft with adequate column strength, flexibility and torque resistance to be inserted into a patient""s body.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an endoscope is provided comprising a shaft, a fiber optic system and the working channel passing through the shaft, and a deflection control system passing through the shaft. The shaft includes a frame comprising a tube of superelastic material with slots into the tube. The slots extend into the, tube in at least two different directions.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an endoscope is provided comprising a control section; and a shaft extending from the control section. The shaft comprises a general tube shaped frame member. The shaft comprises a substantially uniform outer dimension along substantially an entire length of the shaft. The tube shaped frame member provides the shaft with at least two sections along the length of the shaft having two different flexibilities (stiffnesses).
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an endoscope shaft frame is provided comprising steps of providing a tube of superelastic alloy; and making slots into the tube to form at least one section of the tube with an increased flexibility.
In accordance with another method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing endoscopes is provided comprising steps of providing a first type of shaft frame comprising a first tube with a first pattern of slots into the first tube; providing a second type of shaft frame comprising a second tube with a second pattern of slots into the second tube, the second pattern, being different than the first pattern; and assembling a first one of the endoscopes with the first type of shaft frame and a second one of the endoscopes with the second type of shaft frame. The first and second endoscopes comprise different flexibility, torque resistance and column strength patterns along their lengths provided by the different patterns of slots in the first and second tubes.